Eine Wette und was sie anrichtet
by moonshadowcat
Summary: Ähm, einfach nur eine verrückte Story! Aber mit mehreren Paaren, eins das weder hier noch in Deutschland aufgetaucht ist, bisher! Lesen ist angesagt. Ups, fast vergessen! Mann mit Mann Paarung, du magst es nicht, lest besser nicht!
1. Erklärung, wie die Geschichte enstand,

…**..aber momentan verzweifelt!**

Erklärung: Au bin ich, den Rest denkt ihr Euch bitte.

**Und um Himmels willen, Niemand der auftaucht gehört mir, aber bald hat der Boss von Square Enix die nackt auf seinem Schreibtisch.**

Au: _„In Amerika gibt es auf der FF Seite Geschichten die unter Smut laufen. Die Bezeichnung ist, tja wie sag ich das? O.K. Sex, Parodie, Humor und totaler Irrsinn zusammen. Slash oder Normal. Reicht das? Ich hatte ein medizinisches Problem, konnte nur langsam tippen und manchmal nachts nicht schlafen. Also ging ich lesen, auf der amerikanischen Seite. Äh, Moment…"_

Au: „ Was macht ihr schon wieder hier?"

Zwei Personen grinsen entschuldigend, dann

R: „Du kennst uns und das ist, wie wir in der Geschichte sein sollen."

Au: „Ich werde das bereuen! Hinsetzen!"

Die beiden Personen sitzen sofort auf einer Couch, Au tippt weiter.

Au: _„Geht doch! Ich hatte diese Idee im Kopf, mal so ziemlich Alle und Jeden Schwul sein zu lassen. Erst zuckte ich zurück, bin ja noch Neuling im Slash. Was war das?"_

Au dreht sich um. „Die Herren, nicht auf meiner Couch!"

Stimme kommt „Und nicht ohne mich!"

Au: „Oh Hilfe! Noch Einer? Leute, die Wohnung ist….Nee, amüsiert Euch! Ich brauch noch Szenen."

Sie wird angestarrt, dann schüttelt eine Person den Kopf.

„Bin kein Anschauungsmaterial!" weg ist er.

Au: „Aber ein Frosch!" sie tippt

Z: „Armer Genesis."

Au: „Sage nur Hündchen. Darf ich jetzt weitermachen?" Nicken, die Personen machen auch weiter.

Au: _„So wird das nie was! Wo war ich stehengeblieben. Ach ja. Nun die Idee wuchs in mir und ich dachte, was solls! Kann mich ja nur blamieren, kennt mich ja keiner Persönlich und Berlin ist groß. Und ich wage es, meine erste Smut Geschichte."_

Au sieht mal kurz zur Couch. „Wow Zack ist so beweglich? Ich wünschte ich wäre es!"

Jemand taucht auf. „Bitte schicke nächstens ein Aquarium mit, er meckerte über die Mücken. Z…."

Au: „Lass sie, dann bleiben sie wenigstens aus der Küche! Und ich kann schreiben."

S: „Ach du hast begonnen?"

Z hebt Kopf. „Seph, mach mit!"

S schüttelt den Kopf. „Bis sie das schreibt, bin ich nicht….wie nennt ihr das?"

Au: „Schwul!"

S: „schwul Zack. Macht weiter."

Z schmollt, wird aber von R abgelenkt.

S: „Und du hast Anschauungsmaterial!"

Au nickt und grinst

S: „Geh mal Kaffee kochen, bin lieb. Verspreche es!"

Au: „Leiser ihr Beide oder ihr landet auf Tsengs Schreibtisch!"

Z: „Nun sieh mal was du angerichtet hast. Er kann nicht mehr!"

Au stöhnt und tippt kurz

Z: „Danke!"

S taucht auf mit zwei Kaffee „Ach ja, Angeal wollte auch mal kommen? Darf er?"

Au starrt S an, denkt ne Weile nach und nickt dann „Damit er weiß, was ihm blüht."

A erscheint. „Danke. Oh Gott Zack!"

Z total glücklich und entspannt „Was denn? Du wirst sehen, geht dir auch bald so."

A sieht Au an, die nickt. „Jep! Dieses Mal seid ihr Alle dran."

Z murmelt „Und Cloud?"

Au: „Das Jungs, das seht ihr noch! Wer will Pizza?"

Viel, sehr viel später

Au: „Ich muss irre sein! Aber wenigstens bleiben die jetzt drüben!"

2 Uhr Morgens

„QUAK!"

„**WO KOMMST DU HER?"**


	2. Die Wette beginnt

**Immer noch Au bin ich, den Rest kennt ihr auch**.

Der Geruch von Kaffee weckt Au, sie öffnet die Augen.

S: „Wir vermissen Genesis, weißt du wo der steckt?"

Au: „In der Mongolei! Da hab ich ihn hin gewünscht. Der tauchte….Moment wieso bist du hier?"

S: „Um die zu bewachen!"

Au richtet sich nun auf und wirft Blick zu PC

Au: „Zack, Reno weg von dem PC oder ihr tanzt Hula in Baströckchen auf Tsengs Schreibtisch!"

S nachdenklich: „Wie das wohl aussehen würde?"

Au: „Zack gib mal Hula ein!"

Z tut das, S geht rüber, dann bricht er in Gelächter aus.

Au: „Ich liebe es wenn du lachst, du hast ein schönes Lachen. Solltest du öfters."

S: „Danke, wenn die weitermachen werde ich das wohl. Nun, wo ist die Mongolei?"

Au: „Auf meiner Welt, der tauchte mitten in der Nacht auf und weckte mich. Schuldige!"

S: „Nicht schlimm. Jetzt kann ich Angeal wenigstens sagen wo der ist."

Heftiges Geflüster vom PC lenkt die Aufmerksamkeit der Beiden auf Z und R.

Au. „Soll ich fragen was sie am Flüstern sind?"

S schüttelt Kopf. „Oh nein. Besser nicht."

Au murmelt „Ich werde mich dafür hassen. Zack, Reno was flüstert ihr?"

S zu sich selbst: „Ich habe sie gewarnt."

Z dreht sich um: „Wir haben einige Geschichten gelesen. Und dachten…"

R stöhnt. „Mensch, in Sachen Sex gehst du ran. Und quatschst den ganzen Tag, aber jetzt? Wir wollen auch mal!"

Au denkt für eine Weile über die Sätze nach, dann begreift sie.

S: „Und jetzt rollt sie vor Lachen auf dem Bett rum."

Au kann nach 10 Minuten wieder reden

Au: „Ihr…Ihr wollt eine Geschichte schreiben?"

Nicken von Z und R

Au: „Leute, das ist nicht so einfach wie es aussieht. Glaubt mir."

R: „Ach, wir haben Fantasie!"

Au murmelt: „Konnte ich Gestern sehen. Die Szene auf der Couch war klasse!"

Dann sieht Au S an. „Du auch, willst du auch mal?"

S nickt. „Hätte schon Interesse! Aber ob ich so gut bin wie diese Fangirls weiß ich nicht."

Au denkt noch einmal nach. „Wer noch?"

Z: „Alle von uns, äh Genesis weiß ich nicht. Der ist ja weg!"

Au: „Moment."

Etwas taucht auf, verwandelt sich in einen Menschen (einen Heißen, wenn ich mal einfügen darf)und funkelt die Runde an.

G: „Wer hat mich rübergeschickt?"

Au: „Wohin? In die Mongolei? War ich!"

G: „Nein! Zu dir!"

Nun starrt Au G an, sieht in die Runde und sieht niemand der sie anschaut. „Ihr? Ihr habt ihn mir geschickt?"

Keiner antwortet, dann seufzt S. „Ja! Waren wir! Wir wollten fragen und …."

Au: „Deshalb schickt ihr mir einen Frosch mitten in der Nacht?"

Zimmer ist eine Minute später bis auf zwei Personen leer und Au sitzt am PC. „Die werden büßen."

G steht hinter Au. „Das gefällt mir! Oh und das auch! Armer Sephiroth!"

Au: „Ja! Durch das Mako könnt ihr ja nicht betrunken werden, aber ich wollte schon immer ihn mal nackt Karaoke singen lassen. Vor fast Jedem der Square Enix gehört."

G zeigt auf einen Namen: „Wer ist das?"

Au: „Leon? Der kommt aus FF8, das ist ein Spiel das nach FF7 und vor dem kam, in dem du auftauchst."

A taucht auf, mit Lachtränen im Gesicht. „Er wird dich umbringen!"

Au: „Nee, hier kommt er ohne Masamune an. Kaffee?"

A nickt und begibt sich in die Küche, dann kommt er wieder. „Die haben es dir also gesagt was wir wollen?"

Au nickt und betrachtet den PC „Das geht nicht!"

Z, R und S tauchen auf, Letzterer rot im Gesicht.

S: „Ich kann nicht singen!"

Au: „Haben die gemerkt! Ach, gegen Nack sein hattest du nichts?"

S: „Ich muss mich meines Körpers nicht schämen!"

Au murmelt „Glaub ich sofort."

Dann seufzt sie „Jungs, das geht nicht! Ihr könnt so was nicht schreiben. Ich habe gerade eine neue Geschichte begonnen und sie….sie gefällt mir zwar. Aber es kann dauern bis sie so ist, wie ich sie haben will!"

Heftiges Geflüster wird zwischen Allen außer Au ausgetauscht, dann tritt A vor. „Eine Wette! Wir" er zeigt auf Z, G, R, S und sich selbst. „Schreiben eine Geschichte. Slash oder wie das heißt, während du Deine schreibst. Und deine Leser stimmen ab, wer von uns gewonnen hat. Egal ob sie am Lustigsten, Schmutzigsten oder Schönsten ist."

Au: „Hilfe meine armen Leser!" dann denkt sie nach. „Aber, ich bin nur Eine! Ihr seid Fünf. Das ist unfair!"

Wieder wird geflüstert, dann S: „Gut, jeder von uns Eine, dann schreiben wir Eine gemeinsam!"

Au: „Aber keine Pornos! Das gilt besonders für euch Reno und Zack!"

Nicken, dann sagt Autorin leise „ wird mich umbringen wenn ich Euch auf die loslasse. Aber gut, die Wette gilt.

Lächeln bricht los, dann fragt G: „Darf ich ein paar Geschichten lesen bevor ich Meine schreibe?"

Au nickt: „Ja und lest Euch die Jugendschutzregeln durch, dann wisst ihr Bescheid. Die drucke ich Euch auch noch aus. Nur zur Sicherheit."

A: „Wann startet die Wette?"

Au: „Heute ist Sonntag, ich muss noch ein wenig vorschreiben. Wie wäre es Morgen?"

Nicken kommt, dann sitzen fünf Leute auf dem Boden vorm PC und lesen, Au betrachtet das Bild. „Brauch ne Kamera, ist zu niedlich!" und sucht ihren Block.

Viel später

Z: „Ich habe Hunger!"

Au: „Hm! Pizza nee danke. Wer will Spaghetti?"

Chor: „Was sind Spaghetti?"

Au: „Seht ihr! Habt ihr Alle Hunger?"

Nicken, Au: „Gut, denn Spagetti kann ich einfach nicht nur für eine Person kochen."

Noch später

S: „Lecker!"

R: „Jo!"

Der Rest nickt nur, die haben noch den Mund voll


	3. Die Nervensägen kehren zurück

**Muss ich es noch erklären, Au heißt Autor und bin ich. Sonst, die nerven jetzt ein Wenig****.**

Au: „Wir sagten Morgen!"

A: „Wir haben nachgedacht."

Au: „Halte ich für ein Gerücht das Zack und Reno denken können!"

S: „Manchmal schon, wir brauchen etwas Hilfe! Du musst die Geschichten lesen und tippen. Und möglicherweise auch mal etwas ändern. Wir wollen ja die Leser nicht erschrecken."

Au: „Mach ich. Also wieder rüber mit Euch."

G: „Hier!"

Au nimmt Blatt, fängt zu lesen an und ist beschäftigt

Au: „Leute, ihr werdet es schwer haben. Genesis ist gut! Das ist wunderschön!"

R: „Wissen wir, der und sein dämliches Loveless!"

Z: „Und hier!"

Au nimmt zweites Blatt, sieht drauf

Au: „Tippen, Sauklaue! Kann ich nicht lesen!"

Z: „Menno!"

A: „Sagte ich dir doch, schreib leserlich!"

R: „Und hier!"

Au nimmt nun drittes Blatt, liest und wird rot

Au: „Oh nein! Sag nur Porno! Überarbeiten Reno!"

Au sieht nun A und S an

Au: „Ihr noch nicht?"

Kopfschütteln, dann S „Ich will zuletzt, wird Überraschung!"

Au seufzt „Gut, aber bitte kommt nicht immer Alle zusammen! Einzeln geht auch. Reno, bleib vom PC weg oder ich schicke dich in Ifrits Hölle!"

R: „Tu ja gar nichts!"

Au: „Glaubst du doch selber nicht. Also Leute Einzeln bitte."

A: „Und wenn wir Essen mitbringen?"

Au überlegt „Dann ja. Will mal Wutanesisch probieren! Geht das?"

Z: „Igitt."

S: „Ist sehr gesund, ja geht. Wir bringen es nächstes Mal mit!"

Au: „Weshalb meckert Zack über Wutanesich?"

A: „Sind Gemüse drin und er Teenager. Reicht die Antwort?"

Au: „Jep! Wollt ihr Fernsehen gucken während ich Genesis' Geschichte tippe?"

Nicken, dann Au: „Der Kinderkanal ist 8!"

Grinsen bricht los, dann ein Protest von Zack

Au begibt sich an PC und beginnt zu tippen


	4. Genesis Fanfiction

Genesis drehte sich um, dann spürte er den Wind im Gesicht. Er liebte es in der Abenddämmerung auf dem Gelände zu stehen, dann war es leer. Angestarrt von Jedem zu werden war ihm verhasst, seufzend beobachtete er den Mond der nun aufging. „Manchmal würde ich am liebsten verschwinden! Alles hinter mir lassen und einfach nur Alleine sein!" „Kann ich verstehen, mir geht's genauso." Genesis erstarrt, dass er laut geredet hat wusste er nicht. Nun sieht er runter, vor ihm sitzt eine Gestalt und beobachtet den Horizont. Vorsichtig fragt Genesis. „Was meinst du?" Die Person antwortet. „Ich? Ich bin nur ein Niemand. Gut, habe jetzt einen Freund gefunden. Er ist nett, aber kann nicht immer da sein. Und in ShinRa bist du nichts, bis du ein Jemand bist. Und das wird noch lange dauern. Und du?" Leise antwortet Genesis. „Ich bin ein Jemand. Und Alle wollen was von mir! Das mag ich nicht. Ich habe also ein anderes Problem. Freunde, ja die hab ich. Aber, die sind Anders als ich. Denen macht es nichts aus."

Die Person beobachtet weiter den Horizont. „Dort, irgendwo lebt meine Mutter. Ich ging als ich 14 war. Kam her, wollte SOLDAT werden wie wohl jeder Junge in Gaia. Ich war ein Idiot." Genesis lächelt zart. „Wieso das? Du könntest es schaffen, es ist nicht unmöglich." Ein seltsames Lachen kommt. „Ja richtig! Ich bin einer der Kleinsten in ShinRa, von meinen Haaren reden wir erst mal gar nicht und …" Die Person umarmt nun ihre Knie. „Einige denken, ich wäre nur ein gefundenes Fressen für ihren Appetit." Genesis zuckt zusammen, es ist ihm bekannt das so was vorkommt. „Tut mir leid. Ich weiß das so was passiert. Man kann es leider nicht ändern." Die Person nickt. „Wäre ja nicht so schlimm, wenn es jemand wäre der zärtlich ist und mich will. Nicht nur für Lust." Genesis setzt sich nun. „Also dann hättest du kein Problem. Dein Freund?" Die Antwort kommt leise. „Hat eine Freundin, der ist raus. Mein erstes Mal wird wohl übel werden, muss ich durch." Genesis fragt leise. „Kommst du öfter her?" Die Person nickt. „Ja, deshalb entkam ich bisher." Genesis erhebt sich langsam „Dann werden wir uns noch sehen. Ich wünsche dir viel Glück." Die Person nickt und beobachtet weiter den Horizont. _„Er weiß nicht wer ich bin!"_ denkt sich Genesis.

…

Genesis lächelt, die Person sitzt wieder auf ihrem Platz. „Hey Kurzer. Wie geht es dir?" fragt Genesis leise, ein Lachen kommt „Bisher gut, nun besser. Habe mich auf dich gefreut." Genesis sagt leise. „Ehrlich? Ich mich auch, du redest wie eine normale Person mit mir. Und ich erfahre den neusten Klatsch von ShinRa. Das liebe ich, bin furchtbar neugierig!" Die Person bricht in Gelächter aus. „Oh es gibt Neuigkeiten! Sogar sehr heiße! Willst du sie hören." Genesis antwortet. „Ja, aber auch dein Lachen. Es war schön, dich so lachen zu hören." Noch ein leises Lachen kommt, dann redet die Person. „Also, das erste Gerücht ist, dass General Sephiroth angeblich mit einem Kuscheltier schläft." Gelächter unterbricht die Person. „Ich würde das vor ihm nicht erwähnen, Masamune ist scharf!" sagt Genesis immer noch kichernd. Kichernd nickt die andere Person. „Werde mich hüten, ich will überleben. Weiter. Angeal und Reno sollen ein Paar sein. Wie soll das denn gehen, Reno ist doch immer unterwegs?" „Mein Gott, in ShinRa muss Langweile herrschen! Wird Zeit, dass mal wieder was passiert!" murmelt Genesis, die Person redet wieder „Und als letztes! General Rhapsodos soll auch einen Liebhaber haben. Nur, es wird gerätselt wer! Er zeigt sich ja fast nie, ich habe ihn noch niemals gesehen." Genesis sagt grinsend. „Oh, er mag seine Liebhaber Ehrlich, Offen und Schön!" Leise kommt „Schön? Wie kann ein Mann Schön sein?" Ein Geräusch unterbricht „Warte, ich muss antworten. Ich gehe dann mal, wir sehen uns." Genesis geht aufs HQ zu.

…

„Genesis es gab Ärger mit zwei Kadetten. Sephiroth ist weg und ich muss Zack daran hindern das HQ in die Luft zu jagen. Er übt mit Materia, du musst das übernehmen." Genesis sieht Angeal an. „Gut, schicke Beide zu mir! Ich regel das!" Ein paar Minuten später sitzt ein Kadett vor ihm „Also was war los?" knurrt Genesis, der Kadett antwortet. „Hey, ich habe den kleinen Chocobo nur ein bisschen aufgezogen. Dann bekam ich seine Faust ins Gesicht." Genesis fragt leise. „Wieso nennst du ihn Chocobo? Heißt er so?" Der Kadett schüttelt den Kopf. „Entschuldigung Sir! Wir nennen ihn so, wegen seiner Haare." „Und du wunderst dich, weshalb er zugeschlagen hat? Ihr müsst Euch aufeinander verlassen können, nicht hänseln. Er könnte dir eines Tages dein Leben retten. Raus! Ich sage deinem Offizier welche Strafe du bekommst, schicke ihn rein!" Der Kadett geht, ein Anderer betritt den Raum und setzt sich vorsichtig. Genesis betrachtet ihn _„Jetzt weiß ich weshalb Chocobo? Werde ihn nicht zu schlimm behandeln."_ Genesis öffnet den Mund und sagt „Was du getan hast war falsch, aber er sagte mir was passierte. Du bekommst eine Verwarnung, sonst nichts. Was ist los mit dir?" Der Kadett starrt ihn an. „Du? Ich habe die ganze Zeit mit…." Ohne Warnung springt der Kadett auf und rennt zur Tür raus. _„Diese Stimme! Oh Gott, der Kleine! Und jetzt weiß er, wer ich bin!" _denkt Genesis.

…

Genesis taucht an dem Platz auf. _„Er ist da! Wird er bleiben?"_ Genesis tritt hinter die Person. „Ich habe nichts gesagt weil du mich wie einen normalen Menschen behandelt hast. Nicht wie die üblichen Schleimer und Speichellecker. Ja, ich hätte es dir vielleicht sagen sollen, aber das wollte ich nicht. Es gefiel mir, dass jemand mit mir redete. Mir Genesis, nicht General Rhapsodos. Kannst du das verstehen?" Leise kommt „Ich fühlte mich heute Morgen wie ein Idiot in deinem Büro. Ich habe dem roten General den Klatsch von ShinRa erzählt? Kannst du dir vorstellen wie ich mich in dem Moment schämte?" „Roter General? So werde ich genannt? Da du mir noch nicht deinen Namen gesagt hast, kann ich dich nicht anreden. Wie heißt du?" Leise kommt „Strife Sir! Cloud Strife!" Genesis knurrt „Hallo! Bis heute war ich ein Gesprächspartner. Genesis, nicht Sir! Cloud, ich habe diese Gespräche genossen, mit dir gelacht und du schämst dich! Also bitte!" Cloud hebt den Kopf. „Du meinst das Gen…Genesis?" Genesis setzt sich neben Cloud. „Ja! Ich meine es! Es hat mir sehr gefallen. Und ich würde es mir wünschen wenn es weitergeht. Aber nicht hier, irgendwann erwischen die uns mal. Wenn es dir nichts ausmacht lade ich dich einmal die Woche zu mir ein. Was sagst du?" Stotternd antwortet Cloud „Ich soll zu dir kommen, in dein Apartment?" Genesis nickt. „Ja! Genau dorthin!" Cloud überlegt. „Gut, einverstanden. Ich komme Genesis. Mit dem neusten Klatsch!" Genesis lacht leise. „Gut Kleiner, äh Cloud!"

…

Genesis öffnet die Tür „Aha, mein Klatschreporter ist da!" Kichernd tritt Cloud ein. „Ja! Habe auch Einiges im Gepäck, auch über dich mal wieder." Genesis grinst breit. „Gut, ich kanns kaum abwarten. Hast du Hunger? Ich habe mir was bestellt, kochen kann ich leider nicht." Cloud schüttelt den Kopf. „Habe gerade in der Messe gegessen!" Genesis stoppt auf dem Weg zur Küche „Das ist kein Essen, das ist ein Rätsel was das sein soll. Komm einen Nachschlag holen." Cloud folgt Genesis, während des Essens erzählt er ihm den neusten Klatsch. Dann kommt sein letzter Satz „Ach ja! Du hast nun zwei Liebhaber. Die sind immer noch ein Rätsel. Man munkelt, Einer sei ein SOLDAT, der Andere, tja die Vermutungen gehen vom Kadett bis zum Präsidenten." Genesis beginnt zu husten als er sich verschluckt. Dann starrt er Cloud an. „Ich sagte ich mag meine Liebhaber Ehrlich, Offen und Schön. Der Präsident, Igitt!" Cloud nickt, dann sagt er leise. „Ich könnte dich und Sephiroth sehen, ihr seid Beide schön!" Genesis sieht Cloud an, der sieht an ihm vorbei. „Wie meinst du das?" Cloud sieht ihn nun wieder an. „Wie meine ich was?" fragt Cloud, Genesis antwortet. „Was du gerade gesagt hast." Cloud starrt ihn an. „Ich habe was gesagt? Was denn?"


	5. Genesis Fanfiction Teil 2

„Du hast geredet ohne nachzudenken! Und was du sagtest!" Cloud sieht Genesis an, der ihn nun ansieht. Dann kommt „Geh!" von Genesis, Cloud runzelt die Stirn. „Warum? Habe ich was falsch gemacht?" Genesis schüttelt den Kopf. „Nein! Bitte geh." Cloud steht auf und geht einige Schritte, dann stoppt er. „Nein! Weshalb muss ich gehen? Sage es mir bitte!" Genesis flüstert „Weil ich gerade realisiert habe, das du das bist was ich in meinen Liebhabern suche. Und ich nicht will, dass du denkst ich will dich verführen um das zu bekommen. Ich möchte dich nicht verlieren. Glaube mir das!" Genesis wartet auf die Tür, dann kommt Clouds Stimme. „Ich glaube dir. Und wegen verführen? Du hättest das ja nicht sagen brauchen, aber du tatest es. Nun, wenn ich dir jetzt sage…" Cloud kommt wieder zu Genesis und stellt sich vor ihn. „Du bist mein Freund gewesen für diese ganze Zeit, obwohl ich nur ein kleiner Kadett war. Jetzt willst du mein Geliebter werden? Ich wäre glücklich, wenn das wahr werden würde."

Genesis starrt Cloud an, der nickt. „Ja! Du hast mich respektiert. Ich dachte schon einige Zeit darüber nach. Aber fragen, ob du auf Männer stehst wollte ich nicht. Äh, bevor ich wusste wer du warst. Dann, du lieber Gott. Du wolltest mein Freund sein, ich wagte es nicht." Cloud sieht Genesis nun scheu an. „Willst du es wirklich Genesis?" Genesis steht vom Stuhl auf und nimmt Clouds Gesicht in seine Hände. Dann hebt er es zu Seinem und küsst Cloud zart, dann leckt er über Clouds Lippen, der sie öffnet. Nun lässt Genesis seine Zunge mit Clouds spielen, dessen Augen schließen sich langsam. Dann löst Genesis sich und lächelt. „Beantwortet das deine Frage?" Cloud öffnet die Augen wieder und nickt, etwas atemlos. Genesis nimmt ihn auf die Arme. „Dann komm, du musst nicht länger warten."

Genesis trägt Cloud ins Schlafzimmer und stellt ihn vor dem Bett ab. Dann beginnt er Cloud langsam und zärtlich auszuziehen, ihn ab und zu küssend. Ein Lächeln kommt von ihm, als Cloud leise seufzt als er ihn hinter dem Ohr küsst. Dann hebt er Cloud an und legt ihn aufs Bett. „Du bist Wunderschön. Schlank und deine Haut, ohne jeden Makel." Cloud wird leicht rot, Genesis lacht „Und deine Unschuld macht dich noch schöner. Warte." Nun beobachtet Cloud wie Genesis sich auszieht, dann starrt er ihn mit offenem Mund an und richtet sich auf. „Ich bin schön? Ich konnte nicht glauben, dass ein Mann schön sein kann. Jetzt weiß ich es." sagt Cloud und fährt mit den Händen über Genesis Brust. Genesis erlaubt Cloud die Berührungen, bis er leise sagt. „Dann sind wir Beide schön! Jetzt erst mal etwas Anderes. Das ist dein erstes Mal, es wird wahrscheinlich ein wenig wehtun. Aber auch Lustvoll. Später, wenn du nicht mehr unerfahren bist, wird der Schmerz nur eine Erinnerung sein." Cloud nickt, dann weiten sich seine Augen. „Du meinst, nicht nur dieses Mal?" Genesis starrt ihn an. „Ja! Ich dachte du hättest das begriffen. Du wirst und bleibst mein Geliebter! Es wird nicht nur diese eine Nacht sein."

Nun kommt Genesis zu Cloud aufs Bett, der lehnt sich zurück und kommt auf dem Rücken zu liegen. Genesis lehnt sich vorsichtig über ihn. Wieder küsst Genesis Cloud und erforscht seinen Mund während seine Hände über die Haut von Cloud wandern, Schauer und leise Töne hervorrufend. Dann löst Genesis sich von Cloud, der hat die Augen geschlossen und schnappt nach Luft. Genesis sieht über Clouds Körper und bemerkt die Erektion. _„Kümmern wir uns erst mal um das, dann das Andere!"_ denkt Genesis und zieht Cloud in seine Arme. Der stöhnt leise auf beim Kontakt mit Genesis' Körper und öffnet die Augen. „Vertrau mir!" sagt Genesis leise, Cloud nickt. Dann zuckt Cloud zusammen als eine Hand von Genesis seinen Bauch entlang wandert, kurz stoppt und dann seine Erektion umfasst. „Gen…." Ein Kuss nimmt ihn die Worte, dann beginnt Genesis ihn zart zu streicheln. Cloud löst sich aus dem Kuss und wirft den Kopf stöhnend zurück. Genesis lächelt und küsst nun Clouds Hals. Cloud bemerkt wie seine Erregung bei jedem Streicheln von Genesis größer wird. Nun hebt er sich der Hand aus eigenem Antrieb entgegen.

„Bitte!" Das geflüsterte Wort lässt Genesis Cloud ansehen. „Was Cloud?" fragt er, Cloud stammelt. „Ich…will….kann…" Genesis nickt verstehend, verstärkt den Griff und erhöht das Tempo. Dann bäumt Cloud sich auf und Genesis presst seine Lippen auf Clouds den Schrei unterdrückend, als Cloud zum Orgasmus kommt. Dann hält er ihn bis die Wellen vorbei sind und Cloud sich etwas beruhigt. Nun öffnet Cloud die Augen. Genesis sieht ihn an. „War gut?" Cloud nickt, noch nach Atem schnappend. Genesis nickt. „Und jetzt, da du entspannt bist wird es weniger wehtun." Genesis verlässt nun die Seite von Cloud und kniet sich zwischen dessen Beine. Langsam und vorsichtig führt er einen Finger ein. Cloud runzelt die Stirn. „Tut es weh?" fragt Genesis. Kopfschütteln, dann „Seltsames Gefühl." Genesis lehnt sich vor und küsst Cloud schnell „Wird bald besser, ich versprechs." Dann geht er wieder auf die Knie und bewegt langsam den Finger in Cloud.

Der versucht das Gefühl des Fingers zu ignorieren, bis Genesis einen Zweiten einführt. Nun wird es etwas Unangenehm. Gerade als Cloud was sagen will trifft Genesis eine Stelle, die Cloud erstarren lässt. _„Das war… WOW!"_ Cloud merkt, dass sich in ihm wieder Erregung aufbaut. _„Was ist das?"_ Die Finger in ihm bewegen sich und dehnen ihn. Genesis beobachtet Cloud der leise stöhnt und die Hände ins Laken krallt. Er überlegt, Cloud ist zwar eng, aber das war zu erwarten so schlank wie er ist. Nun hebt Cloud sich den Fingern entgegen, dann kommt ein leises. „Genesis!" Genesis hebt den Kopf, Cloud sieht ihn an. „Bitte!" Nun zieht Genesis die Finger aus Cloud, hebt ein Bein von ihm an und richtet seine Erektion mit Clouds Öffnung aus. „Bereit?" fragt er, Cloud nickt. Dann dringt Genesis langsam ein, stoppt aber als Clouds Gesicht sich etwas verzieht.

Cloud fühlt den leichten Schmerz als Genesis in ihn eindringt, dann das Gefühl gedehnt zu werden. Dann stoppt Genesis, Cloud öffnet die Augen. „Bitte!" flüstert er, Genesis nickt. Cloud fühlt als Genesis vollständig eingedrungen ist, seine Erektion kehrt nun zurück, der Gedanke an was nun folgt hat sie hervorgebracht. Dann beginnt Genesis sich zu bewegen, erst ist leichter Schmerz, der bald von Lust übertönt wird. Die Stöße hält Genesis langsam und gleichmäßig, Cloud weiß, wegen ihm. Dann trifft Genesis diese Stelle wieder, Cloud stöhnt auf und versucht die Hüften zu heben. Genesis greift zu, er bemerkt das Cloud so langsam sich wieder dem Höhepunkt nähert. Nun erhöht er das Tempo, sicher gehend diese Stelle in Cloud zu treffen. Nun ergreift Cloud seine Schultern und klammert sich an ihm fest. Genesis stößt noch ein paar Mal zu und Cloud erreicht zum zweiten Mal seinen Höhepunkt, Genesis mit sich ziehend als seine Muskeln sich um Genesis verengen und kontaktieren.

Genesis sinkt auf Cloud zusammen, dann hebt er sich auf die Ellbogen an. Cloud liegt mit geschlossenen Augen da und atmet schwer. Auch Genesis versucht noch zu Atem zu kommen. „Alles in Ordnung Cloud?" Der öffnet die Augen und nickt. „Tut es weh?" Cloud überlegt. „Ein wenig und es tat ein wenig weh, aber nicht Schlimm!" Genesis zieht sich nun zurück, reicht auf den Nachttisch, holt Tücher und säubert sich und Cloud. Dann legt er sich neben ihn, Cloud schmiegt sich an ihn. „War es so wie du es wolltest?" fragt Genesis leise. Cloud überlegt, dann schüttelt er den Kopf. Genesis starrt ihn an, Cloud lächelt. „Viel besser!" damit küsst er Genesis, danach legt er seinen Kopf an Genesis Schulter. Der legt einen Arm um ihn und schließt die Augen. Gemeinsam bleiben die Beiden liegen, bis sie eingeschlafen sind.


	6. Hier bekommt jemand Angst

Au: „So Genesis' ist im Netz. Könntet ihr Euch jetzt….Was macht ihr da?"

S: „Spielen irgendwas!"

Z hat Zunge zwischen den Zähnen, dann kommt ein Fluch und eine Hand trifft seinen Hinterkopf

A: „Benimm dich, ist eine Dame im Raum."

Au: „Danke Angeal, bin aber keine Dame. Könnte ihm noch welche beibringen."

R starrt auf Fernseher. „Wer ist das denn?"

Au sieht mal kurz hin. „ChogMog! Ist niedlich aber nicht sehr stark."

Au sieht kurz zu. „Nee, Zack zurück zur Farm. Brauchst Chocobo! Oder rennen, die kannste jetzt noch nicht besiegen."

Z: „Menno!"

Au meckert. „Hallo! Ich brauchte beinahe zwei Monate um dieses dämliche Spiel zu besiegen, nun bin ich Profi! Her mit dem Kontroller!"

Kurze Zeit später staunen fünf Männer

G: „So geht das?"

Au: „Ja wenn du keine Gil hast."

Z und R haben etwas anders gefunden und versuchen sich daran

R: „Und wie geht das hier?"

Au: „Weglegen, stecke ich noch fest!"

A: „Aber du bist gut! Weshalb?"

Au: „Konnte für ne Zeit nicht spielen, hier gibt es keine Heilung! Reno, ich sagte weglegen oder du putzt das HQ nackt!"

S: „Nee, lieber in rosa Schürze, beißt sich so schön mit den Haaren!"

Au: „Ihr seid irre!"

G: „Stimmt, ist aber deine Idee!"

A: „Können wir mal was Anderes machen? Mal rausgehen zum Beispiel!"

Au: „Ihr? Hier in Berlin? Bin ich denn verrückt? Reno, kein Wort."

Mit hörbaren Klapp schließt R den Mund

Au: „Geht nicht. Reno und Sephiroth fallen zu sehr auf mit den Haaren. Und ihr Alle in den Klamotten."

S: „Aber sonst ginge es?"

Au nickt vorsichtig „Wenn ihr Euch benehmt, schon."

G: „Wie müssten wir denn aussehen?"

Au ruft Bilder auf PC ab „So!"

Fünf Augenpaare sehen auf die Bilder

A: „Ginge, kriegen wir hin!" Das Zimmer leert sich bis auf eine Person

Au: „Die in Berlin? Was hab ich angerichtet?"

Z taucht auf. „Cloud will auch mit, darf er?"

Au nickt verzweifelt „Auf den kommt es jetzt auch nicht mehr an. Ich lande sowieso in der Irrenanstalt!"

Z verschwindet, Au tippt Abschiedsworte auf PC

„**Hilfe!"**


	7. Hier wird jemand sauer

Au zu sich selbst: „Na ja Berlin steht noch, die haben sich ja wirklich benommen. Äh, bis auf Reno aber der hat jetzt nen Kater. Und Sephiroth kann wirklich nicht singen. Die Bar war ja schnell leer."

Es wird sich gebückt und der Staub aufgefegt. Dann ist ein Bums zu hören, Au erstarrt, dann dreht sie sich um.

Au: „Was willst du denn hier?"

Etwas wütend: „Machst du das extra?"

Au verwirrt „Ich mache was extra?"

Immer noch wütend: „ Diese Wette. Es reicht, ich mache langsam nicht mehr mit."

Au stöhnend „Tut mir leid, ich dachte nicht….Warte mal kurz."

Au geht in Küche, setzt Kaffee auf und dann tippt am PC

Fünf Männer erscheinen, Einer etwas krank aussehend

Au: „Jungs, kann mir mal Einer von Euch erklären wieso er hier sauer ankam!" sie deutet auf die Person die jetzt auf der Couch mit einem Kaffee sitzt

Es herrscht Stille, dann S „Wir dachten, es gehe um Geschichten mit ihm!"

Au: „Wenn ihr schon mal denkt! Nein! Egal wer mit wem! Nun kapiert?"

Nicken, dann Stöhnen von einer Person

Au: „Reno, Kaffee in der Küche!"

R schlurft in die Küche

A: „Gut, das ist geklärt. Dürfen wir jetzt wieder rüber?"

Au nickt die Fünf verschwinden, dann Au. „Huch meine Tasse! Egal, kann er wiederbringen. Und jetzt mal zu dir! Willst du mitmachen?"

Die Person überlegt und schüttelt den Kopf. „Kann ich nicht! Kann so nicht schreiben, besitze nicht so viel Fantasie!"

Au grinst. „Aber ich und jetzt hör mal zu!"

Es wird geflüstert, dann bricht die Person in Grinsen aus. „Gefällt mir! Die werden die Wette verlieren!"

Au nickt „Aber nix verraten Cloud!"

C: „Niemals, auf die Gesichter bin ich gespannt!"

Au sieht C an. „Komm, wir gehen bummeln. Als Entschuldigung zeige ich dir Berlin!"

C nickt „Hört sich gut an, machen wir."

Au denkt sich _„Und einige Fangirls werden mich beneiden!_"


	8. Hier stirbt die Autorin beinahe

Au sitzt und chattet mit einem Freund als jemand sie auf die Schulter tippt. Ein Schrei hallt durch die Wohnung und jemand landet auf dem Boden. Au dreht sich um: „Verdammt noch mal, nie wieder ohne Ankündigung. Oder ich lasse….was wollt ihre schon wieder hier?"

Z rappelt sich auf „Ne Frage haben, muss immer Sex drinnen sein?"

Au denkt nach „Häh?"

S seufzt „Muss immer genaue Beschreibung der Sexszenen in den Geschichten sein?"

Au: „Ach so, nee muss nicht. Kann angedeutet oder auch ganz weggelassen werden. Äh, dann isses aber nicht Slash! Angedeutet schon, aber bei weggelassen nicht. Warte, ich zeigs Euch!"

Mit einem leisen Bums landen noch drei Person, die nun auch lesen

R fängt zu kichern an: „Ich änder Meine, hab ne bessere Idee!"

Au: „Das ist nicht Slash, kann auch von Jüngeren gelesen werden. Das hier!" sie ruft andere Geschichte auf. „Ist Slash für Jüngere!"

Nun lesen fünf Herren

Z: „Niedlich!"

A: „Stimmt! Es ist nämlich, außer Genesis mit seiner versauten Fantasie haben wir Probleme!"

Au: „Moment, die Geschichte war schön. Und Zack und Probleme, nach der Turnübung auf meiner Couch? Glaub ich nicht!"

Z: „Funktioniert nur mit Reno. Sonst, wenn ich es schreiben soll?"

Au: „Dann setz dich mit Reno zusammen, er ist dann deine Muse!"

G: „Die Geschichte artet dann aber in Porno aus. Wetten wir?"

Au: „Wollt ihr aus der Wette raus, ich sagte es ist nicht einfach! Ach ja, hier lest das mal!"

Es wird gelesen, dann S: „Wer sind diese Chaoten von der sie spricht?"

Au kichernd: „Ratet mal!"

R: „Ich bin kein Chaot!"

Nun wird auch dem Rest klar, wer gemeint ist

Au: „Ist liebevoll gemeint und Reno, du bist unser Oberchaot. Für viele Fangirls hier. Fast Alle jedenfalls."

G deutet auf etwas „Was ist das? Der fragt ob du noch lebst!"

Au sieht zum PC „Derjenige mit dem ich mich unterhalten habe als Zack und Sephiroth….sag mal darf ich dich Seph nennen Sephiroth ist so lang."

R und Z erstarren, dann bekommen sie Augen größer wie Teller als S nickt

S: „Natürlich. Freunde dürfen mich so nennen. Zackery ein Wort und du hast mit mir Training Morgen früh."

G hakt nach: „Wie kannst du dich mit dem unterhalten? Ich kann ihn nicht hören!"

Au: „Ich erkläre Euch jetzt nicht noch chatten. Geht über PC und das reicht. Moment, ich antwortet mal oder er ruft die Feuerwehr an."

Es wird interessiert zugesehen, dann kommt Grinsen

R: „Ist das deine Muse?"

Au erstarrt für eine Sekunde, Z flüstert. „Reno, lauf!"

R verschwindet, der Rest beobachtet Au, die seufzt. „Hätte ich nie dieser Wette zugestimmt!"

Zwei Augenpaare sehen sich an, dann verschwinden noch zwei Personen

Au: „Nicht, ich brauche Reno noch, für meinen Teil der Wette."

S: „Bei uns gibt es aber Heilung! Das war gemein!"

Au grinsend „Eigentlich, er ist ein guter Freund von mir. Total irre und…."

Z neugierig : „Was und?"

Au teuflisch grinsend „Steht auf Männer. Oh Reno!" sie beginnt zu tippen

S bricht in Gelächter aus. „Du bist böse!"

Au nickt „Jep, und mein Freund freut sich, er steht auf Rothaarige!"

G und A tauchen auf. „Wo ist er?"

Au deutet auf PC „Beschäftigt!"

Nach kurzer Zeit. „Also, das ist aber bestimmt AVL" von Z

Au nickt „Kann ich auch!" sie sieht die Männer an. „Die Wette geht weiter?"

Nicken, S leise „Das wird noch sehr interessant."


	9. Besuch, mal wieder

Au: „Leute ihr lebt nicht mehr lange wenn ihr mich nicht schlafen lasst!"

A: „ Mit wem redest du, es ist nur ich hier."

Au: „Entschuldigung da ich am Schreiben war und dir Brille nicht aufhatte sah ich nur einen Schatten."

A: „Gut, die drüben schreiben noch. Reno hat seine Geschichte geändert. Zack tippt am Computer und das wird dauern. Er benutzt das Adlersystem."

Au nickt. „Kenn ich Buchstaben umkreisen und zuschlagen."

A grinst „Genauso. Und Seph hat sein Büro gegen Alle gesichert, aber will unbedingt Letzter sein. Also brachte ich Meine her."

Au nimmt und liest „Sehr gut Angeal. Genesis hat Konkurrenz."

A lächelt „Du denkst so. Obwohl sie…."

Au nickt „Ja, sie ist schön. Mal was für die Jüngeren. Äh hat Cloud sie gesehen?"

A lächelt und nickt. „Er war einverstanden!"

Au steht auf, sucht Brille, bekommt diese von Angeal gereicht und schmeißt PC an.

Au: „Kannst rüber, ich schreib sie schnell noch, dann lade ich sie. Aber bitte nicht vor Sonnenaufgang wecken. Oder Ifrit bekommt Leute in der Hölle!"

A nickt und verschwindet Au beginnt zu tippen.


	10. Angeals Fanfiction

„Bittebittebittebittebitte!" Angeal grinst und wartet darauf dass Zack entweder platzte oder vor Luftnot sterben würde. Zack quetschte noch ein „Bitte Angeal." raus und holte erst mal Luft. Dann kam der Hündchenblick hinterher. Nun verschwand Angeals Grinsen erst mal, er überlegte wie er seinen Schüler aufziehen konnte bis er zustimmte, dann würde Zack förmlich explodieren und durchs HQ rennen. Dieser Anblick war für jeden in ShinRa immer ein Anblick. Zack, obwohl SOLDAT zweiter Klasse, konnte sich wie ein Kind freuen. Angeal dachte kurz nach. „Wieso sollte ich dir das erlauben? Eine ordentliche Erklärung bitte!" Zacks Zunge erschien zwischen seinen Zähnen, ein Zeichen seiner Konzentration. Dann begann Zack zu reden. „Er hat Urlaub, den ersten seit er hier ist. Fünf Tage und er weiß nicht wohin er soll. Da dachte ich, ich könnte mit ihm gehen. Zum Golden Saucer, er kennt den nicht. Ich habe noch Urlaub, ich nehme den und gehe mit ihm. Das würde Spaß machen." Angeal überlegte, dann musste er fragen. „Wer ist er?"

Zack starrte Angeal an, hatte der ihm nicht zugehört? „Cloud, mein Freund. Ich sagte doch was ich wollte." Angeal seufzte „Zack, bevor du langsam geredet hast kamen die Worte zusammen raus wie Eins. Ich hab kein Wort verstanden." „Oh!" sagt Zack leise „Schuldigung Angeal!" Angeal nickt und überlegt. _„Zack und Alleine im Golden Saucer? Oh nein, der steht dann nicht mehr."_ Noch eine Überlegung, dann sagt Angeal leise. „Was dagegen wenn ich mitkomm?" Zack sieht seinen Mentor an „Nö! Aber du und im Golden Saucer? Kann ich nicht sehen!" Innerlich grinsend antwortet Angeal „Hey, ich bin auch ein Mensch!" Zack stottert los. „So hab ich es nicht gemeint, Angeal. Wirklich nicht!" Angeal lächelt. „Los, sag's ihm! Wann geht es denn los?" Zack versucht gerade zwei Dinge auf einmal zu machen, was nicht sehr gut gelingt. Angeal hört nur noch „Übermorgen!" dann ein „Jucheeeeeee!" und einige Leute springen aus dem Weg eines schwarzhaarigen Blitzes.

….

Ein junger Mann öffnet eine Tür, jemand umarmt ihn und schreit „Wir dürfen!" „Cloud! Fang deinen irren SOLDATEN mal ein, der denkt ich bin du!" Nun lässt Zack den Mann los. „Huch! Falscher Kadett! Schuldige Joe!" Joe nickt, inzwischen ist er Zack gewöhnt. Leises Kichern kommt von einem Bett, Cloud hat der Szene interessiert zugesehen. Cloud hat sich erhoben, landet aber nun auf dem Bett als Zack ihn umarmt „Wir dürfen Kumpel!" „Zack! Du bringst mich um bevor ich jemals Urlaub habe." keucht Cloud und versucht Zack von ihm zu bekommen. Der erhebt sich „Schuldige. Man heute muss ich mich nur entschuldigen. Ist jetzt das …Moment. Siebte Mal." Cloud starrt Zack an. „Was hast du denn getan?" Zack grinst. „Angeal war der Erste. Dann machte ich mich auf den Weg um dir zu sagen wir dürfen." Nun lächelt Cloud und fragt „Wie viele Leute hast du umgerannt?" Zack seufzt „Kann ich nicht sagen, ich entschuldigte mir nur an den Enden der Flure."

Cloud fängt zu lachen an, Joe sieht ihn an. Zack ist der Einzige der es schafft den scheuen Cloud zum Lachen zu bringen. Joe lächelt, er freut sich das Cloud mit Zack auf Urlaub geht. Dann hört Cloud abrupt zu lachen auf als Zack sagt „Ach ja, Angeal kommt mit!" „Angeal, der Angeal dein Mentor?" stottert Cloud, Zack nickt. „Ja, kannst du das glauben? Der im Golden Saucer? Irgendwie passt das nicht." „Zack du sagtest wir Beide gehen! Ich kann nicht mit…." Zack unterbricht „Er will aber mitkommen! Also gehen wir, er kommt nur mit." Cloud starrt Zack an, der lächelt „Er ist mein Freund Cloud, so wie du!" Cloud seufzt und nickt. „Gut, dann bis Übermorgen!"

….

Angeal seufzt und sieht die beiden jungen Männer an. Einer ist ständig am Reden und der Andere sehr still. _„Ob er denkt, ich bin dabei um ihn im Auge zu behalten? Kadetten versuchen ja manchmal Freundschaft mit SOLDATEN zu schließen und auszunutzen."_ Ein „Ohhhh!" lenkt Angeal auf den Ausblick vor ihm, die Gondel erreicht den Golden Saucer. Nun tritt auch Cloud ans Fenster. „Schön. Zack du hast nicht übertrieben!" sagt er leise, Angeal lächelt _„Ach er kann also doch reden!"_ denkt er, Zack dreht sich um. „Angeal, ich und Cloud in einem Zimmer. Du kannst Alleine schlafen. Können wir quatschen." Angeal nickt, dann sieht er etwas auf dem Gesicht des blonden Kadetten. _„War das Erleichterung?"_ Kurze Zeit später haben die Drei Zimmer und Zack schnappt sich Cloud. „Du bekommst jetzt erst mal ne Tour. Angeal wir sind irgendwann mal zurück." Angeal hört noch „Zaaaack!" dann wird Cloud hinter Zack hergezogen. Angeal grinst. „Armer Kerl!"

….

Auch Angeal hat sich auf eine Tour begeben, ist zwei Mal in Cloud und Zack hineingerannt und ist nun in seinem Zimmer. Dann hört er Kichern den Flur langkommen. „Hat es dir gefallen?" fragt Zack, Cloud antwortet. „Ja, besonders die Chocobo Rennen. Hab mehr gewonnen wie du!" Zack knurrt. „Warte es ab, morgen gehen wir in die Kampf Arena. Da zeige ich dir dann mal wie gut ich bin." Cloud kichert. „Gut, aber der Wonder Square wird auch noch angesteuert." Zack murmelt „Gut! Machen wir auch noch!" Angeal hört noch Gelächter und Kichern für eine Weile, dann wird es still. „Mal nachsehen ob die sich raus geschlichen haben, ich kenn mein Hündchen." Angeal geht leise zum Raum neben seinem und öffnet die Tür. Dann lächelt er, Zack und Cloud sind eingeschlafen. Aber zusammen in einem Bett. „Wie auf Mission im Zelt, noch nicht mal ausgezogen haben die sich." Angeal schließt die Tür wieder.

….

Am nächsten Morgen wird Angeal von Gelächter geweckt, dann rennen zwei Personen den Flur entlang. „Sie sind wach und Hungrig." Auch Angeal zieht sich nun an und such das kleine Restaurant auf, das zum Hotel gehört. „Lass noch was für die anderen Gäste Zack." Der dreht sich um. „Hi Angeal, gut geschlafen?" Angeal nickt und beobachtet Cloud. „Und ihr Beide, habt ihr auch gut geschlafen?" Cloud nickt nur, Zack grinst „Ja! Haben bis spät gequatscht. Und nach dem Frühstück geht's weiter. Stimmt's Cloud?" Cloud nickt und lächelt. „_Ach, er taut etwas auf. Mit Zack geht er leichter um. Der ist ja näher an seinem Alter."_ denkt Angeal und fragt „Wo geht es denn hin?" Zack antwortet. „Er will zum Wonder Square und ich in die Kampfarena! Schaffen wir Beides Heute!" Angeal nickt „Deshalb hast du die Uniform an?" Zack grinst. „Ja, ich will den Kampf gewinnen und sie machen es nicht einfach." Angeal nickt. „Sei vorsichtig, manchmal spielen die nicht ganz fair!"

….

Cloud sitzt in den Zuschauern und wartet. Der nächste Kämpfer müsste Zack sein. Dann öffnet sich das Tor und sein Freund tritt ein. Cloud beobachtet Zack, der in die Ränge sieht, dann lächelt, er hat Cloud gesehen. Nun zwinkert er ihm zu und macht sich bereit. Cloud beobachtet den Kampf, Zack ist gut und schlägt sich prima. Dann bemerkt Cloud das zwei Männer miteinander reden. _„Die schließen wohl Wetten ab."_ denkt sich Cloud, das taten seine Nachbarn auch. Nun beobachtet Cloud einfach weiter.

Zack grinst als der Kampf mit seinem Sieg endet. _„Das wird es denen zeigen einen SOLDATEN hier rein zulassen._" Er will gehen als eine Stimme kommt. „Gut gemacht. Wärst du bereit für eine etwas…sagen wir mal bessere Herausforderung?" Zack dreht sich zum Sprecher. „Immer, das hat Spaß gemacht." Der Mann erhebt sich. „Schön, du hast nicht angegeben dass du SOLDAT bist. Aber egal, das waren meistens Hologramme. Wärest du bereit gegen echte Gegner zu kämpfen." Zack überlegt, grinst und antwortet. „Warum nicht. Bins gewöhnt gegen Monster zu kämpfen." Der Mann nickt. „Gut dann, du bekommst die normale Herausforderung, nur einmal darf ich Eine stellen." Zack nickt. „Gut, lass den Kampf beginnen."

Zack wartet die nächste Herausforderung ab, bisher war es nicht sehr schwer. Dann öffnet sich das Tor und fünf Marlboro kriechen hinein. „Oha, Gift. Aufpassen, höllisch aufpassen!" denkt sich Zack und macht sich bereit. Aber anstatt der Automatenstimme kommt die des Mannes. „Und die Herausforderung ist….Versuch ihn am Leben zu halten!" Zack hebt den Kopf, dann landet eine Gestalt in der Arena. „Cloud?" Cloud starrt Zack an, der zischt „Hinter mich, sofort." Cloud hechtet hinter Zack, der sich aufstellt. _„Wenn ich hier fertig bin, bringe ich den um!"_ denkt er, dann beginnt der Kampf.

Zack behält den letzten Marlboro im Auge, der sich vor ihm befindet. „Komm schon, ich warte." Der Marlboro hat genug und greift an. Zack weicht elegant aus und erledigt ihn. Dann hört er eine Stimme. „Du beendest das besser oder du versuchst ohne Kopf herumzulaufen." Zack blickt hoch, Angeal steht hinter dem Mann und hält sein Schwert gegen den Hals des Mannes. Sofort öffnen sich die Tore. Angeal lässt den Mann nun los und springt in die Arena. „Geh Zack, aus dem Weg. Sofort." Zack weicht zur Seite aus, Angeal geht an ihm vorbei zu Cloud. „Angeal was soll das? Ich hab…." Angeal schwingt das Schwert, dann spritzt Blut. „Cloud!" Zack rennt zu Angeal der nun neben Cloud kniet. „Ich sagte dir, sie spielen nicht fair." Zack starrt den Marlboro an, der neben Cloud liegt. „Sie ließen den hinter dir rein! Er hat ihn von dir ferngehalten." Angeal nimmt Cloud auf die Arme, Zack zischt „Ich bring ihn um!" Angeal knurrt. „Wen, dich oder den? Wärst du gegangen wäre das nicht passiert. Und jetzt lass uns gehen bevor du ihn umbringst."


	11. Geals Fanfiction Teil 2

„Angeal wieso hat er immer noch Fieber?" Angeal seufzt und nimmt die Hände von Cloud. „Deshalb Zack. Er hat ihn mit bloßen Händen festgehalten. Er hat jede Menge Gift im Körper. Die Materia hilft, aber wir müssen es wiederholen bis das Gift neutralisiert ist." Zack sieht auf Cloud runter. „Ich bin so ein Dummkopf. Nur wegen einer Herausforderung. Angeal, warte ich weiß was!" Angeal starrt hinter Zack her, der nun das Zimmer verlässt. Eine Weile später kommt Zack wieder. „Wie geht es ihm?" fragt er leise, Angeal antwortet. „Etwas besser! Das Fieber ist gesunken und er ist ruhiger. Er wird überleben, was hast du da?" Zack sagt leise. „Im Wonder Square in diesen Glasdingern wo man Stofftiere und ähnliches Zeug bekommen kann, sah er den Gestern. Ich sagte er sähe aus wie er, er lachte und meinte dann hätte er den gern."

Angeal sieht den Plüsch Chocobo an, den Zack in der Hand hält. „Gib ihm den wenn er aufwacht. Leg dich hin Zack, versuch zu schlafen. Ich bleibe bei ihm und wecke dich wenn etwas sein sollte." Zack nickt und legt sich ins andere Bett. Sehr viel später ist Zack eingeschlafen, den Chocobo im Arm haltend. Angeal hat sich vorsichtig neben Cloud gelegt, der sich nicht bewegt hat seit das Fieber gesunken ist. Angeal hebt den Kopf als Cloud etwas murmelt, leicht streicht er ihm über die Wange. „Ruhig Kleiner, ist schon gut." Cloud öffnet für eine Sekunde die Augen. „geal? Zack?" kommt leise, dann schließen sich die Augen wieder. „Er ist in Ordnung! Schlaf!" Cloud lehnt sich gegen Angeals Hand, dann murmelt er noch was. Angeal sieht ihn an, dann lächelt er.

….

Angeal fühlt wie ihn jemand berührt, er öffnet die Augen. Zack sieht ihn an."Du musst eingeschlafen sein Angeal. Wie geht es ihm?" Angeal sieht zu Cloud, der liegt auf seinem Arm und scheint noch zu schlafen. Leicht fühlt Angeal die Stirn von Cloud. „Das Fieber ist weg! Hilf mir mal." Zack hebt Cloud etwas an und Angeal zieht seinen Arm unter ihm raus. „Danke Zack." Zack lächelt „Nichts zu danken, er wäre in Panik verfallen, wenn er dich neben ihm gefunden hätte. Er ist zurückhaltend, fast schon scheu. Er redete zwar mit mir nach Modeoheim, aber mit mir immer gelacht hat er erst einen Monat später." Angeal lächelt „Lass ihm den Chocobo hier. Wir gehen frühstücken und bringen ihm was hoch. Er sollte noch eine Weile Schlafen." Zack lächelt, bald verlassen die Beiden den Raum.

„Zack, hat dir Cloud eigentlich mal irgendwas über sich selbst erzählt?" Zack beißt auf seiner Lippe herum, dann nickt er. „Ja, aber bitte sage es ihm nie. Ich will ihn nicht als Freund verlieren und er bekäme, glaub ich, Schwierigkeiten wenn das rauskäme." Angeal sieht Zack erstaunt an. „Du lieber Gott, hat er jemand umgebracht?" Zack schüttelt den Kopf. „Nein! Aber er sagte, er mag keine Frauen und du weißt, wie manche darüber denken. Mir ist es egal, aber es gibt Leute die das ablehnen." Angeal schüttelt den Kopf „Schwierigkeiten bekäme er nur mit denen. Offiziell ist nicht verboten." Zack sieht Angeal an. „Ist es nicht? Gut zu wissen!" Angeal überlegt „Also deshalb hat er fast nicht geredet als wir herkamen, weil ich dabei war?" Zack nickt eifrig „Ja als ich ihm Kunsel vorstellte war er genauso! Der ist schlimm!" Angeal lacht leise. „Nein, nur anders als du!"

….

Vier Tage später sitzen Angeal und Cloud auf den Bänken des Theaters und beobachten Zack als Prinzessin im Spiel. Angeal sieht runter auf Cloud, der sich gerade den Bauch hält und versucht nicht vor Lachen von der Bank zu fallen. _„Er sollte öfters lachen! Wird er aber nicht, nicht in ShinRa jedenfalls."_ denkt Angeal, dann hat er eine Idee. „Cloud sollen wir Zack mal ärgern?" Cloud sieht Angeal an. „Wie denn Sir?" Angeal grinst. „Lass uns verschwinden und ihn uns suchen. Wie wärs?" Cloud überlegt kurz, dann grinst er. „Gut Sir!" Die Beiden verschwinden. „Wohin Sir?" Angeal überlegt. „Die Gondel, es dauert lange und er wird uns dort nie suchen!" Die Beiden machen sich auf den Weg.

Cloud sieht zur Gondel raus. „Schön! Man kann den gesamten Golden Saucer sehen!" Angeal sagt leise. „Sag mal, weshalb hast du auf der Fahrt her mit mir kaum geredet?" Cloud dreht sich um. „Schuldigung Sir! Bin es nicht gewöhnt SOLDATEN um mich rum zu haben. Nun außer Zack und der….dem kann man nicht entkommen!" Bei der Bemerkung bricht Angeal in Gelächter aus. „Du hast Zack perfekt beschrieben!" Cloud sieht Angeal an. „Ich habe sie noch nie lachen gehört Sir!" Angeal nickt „Hat bisher eigentlich nur Zack geschafft. Cloud ich bin auch nur ein Mensch." Cloud überlegt. „Weiß ich nur, jeder Junge in Gaia will SOLDAT werden und so gut wie die drei Generäle und ich….." Cloud hört zu reden auf, Angeal sieht ihn an. „Hast dich in Einen verliebt!" Cloud starrt Angeal nun entsetzt an. „Sir?" flüstert er, Angeal lächelt. „Im Fieber, du hast es gesagt." Cloud flüstert „Nein! Weiß Zack es?" Angeal schüttelt den Kopf. „Er schlief schon! Keine Sorge, ich werde es ihm nie sagen." Cloud setzt sich Angeal gegenüber und senkt den Kopf. „Danke Sir! Er würde das nie verstehen!" Angeal lächelt „Wieso denkst du das?"

Cloud sagt „Wie soll ich ihm das sagen. Entschuldige Zack, aber ich liebe deinen Mentor? Ja richtig, er würde mir den Kopf abnehmen oder Schlimmeres. Und ich, bin ein Niemand!" Angeal hebt Clouds Kopf an. „Wieso ein Niemand? Du bist Jemand, wir Alle sind. Du musst dich nicht schämen für das, was du bist. Weißt du warum?" Cloud schüttelt den Kopf. „Nein!" Angeal lächelt. „Weil ich es auch bin." Cloud überlegt für eine Sekunde, dann weiten sich seine Augen. „Sir?" Angeal lächelt. „Ja ich glaube wir könnten einen Anfang wagen. Ich habe Gefühle für dich entwickelt. Und du würdest es niemanden sagen, das weiß ich." Cloud flüstert. „Wie kannst du dir sicher sein?" Angeal antwortet. „Jemand der seinem Freund das Leben rettet, fällt dem den er liebt nicht in den Rücken." Angeal nimmt Clouds Hände und dreht sie um. Angeal sieht die Narben an und küsst sie zart. Dann zieht er Cloud in seine Arme. „Was meinst du? Eine ehrliche Antwort bitte!" Cloud hebt den Kopf und sieht Angeal an. Dann küsst er ihn zart. Danach fragt er „Ehrlich genug?" Angeal nickt.

….

Joe starrt Cloud an. „Von wem hast du die denn?" Cloud lacht „Der Chocobo ist von Zack, der Moogle von Angeal und die Beiden haben den Bären gewonnen. Wo soll ich die nur hinsetzten mein Bett ist zu voll mit denen." Joe grinst. „Setzt sie auf den Schrank. Hast du auch was gewonnen." Cloud nickt. „Ja, aber weiterverschenkt. Zack bekam auch einen Moogle!"

Angeal grinst den kleinen Chocobo auf seinem Schreibtisch an. „Danke Cloud, er erinnert mich an dich!"


End file.
